What Every Break Goes Like
by HyeJi-Sani - Hiatus
Summary: UPDATED! Hubungan jarak jauh itu menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya setiap liburan akan bertemu. Atau, cerita bagaimana Johnny dan Doyoung menghabiskan liburan mereka bersama. A JOHNDO (JOHNNY X DOYOUNG) FIC. NINJA!TAETEN. RNR
1. Chapter 1

WHAT EVERY BREAK GOES LIKE

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Romance, bxb, enough said.

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Johnny Seo | Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung) | other

 **WARNING!** Rushed, unbeta-ed, cringey fic ahead

 **Disclaimer** : **the fic is mine**

Untuk seorang lelaki yang mengaku milik Johnny, namun sempat kepincut pacar Moonbin, Dongmin yang berpikiran sama denganku kalau kita butuh lebih banyak JohnDo dan penganut paham Doyoung disayang. #TeamDoyoungDisayang. Selamat Membaca!

* * *

 _ **What Every Break Goes Like**_

Desember merupakan bulan yang biasanya paling ditunggu oleh banyak orang. Karena di bulan itu ada Natal, pesta tahun baru, juga waktu libur untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga atau kerabat yang selama setahun terpisah. Banyak alasan untuk berbahagia di bulan ini. Terutama bagi Kim Doyoung. Sejak tahun kemarin, Desember jadi bulan yang dia tunggu-tunggu setelah bulan Juli. Bukan karena natal atau pesta tahun baru, tapi karena ada yang dia tunggu.

Gerbang kedatangan untuk penerbangan internasional masih tertutup. Rasanya sudah seharian Doyoung menunggu disini, tapi saat melihat arlojinya, baru tigapuluh menit berlalu. Dia tidak sabar, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke bangku besi yang didudukinya. Bolak-balik Doyoung mengecek jam, menggigit bibirnya, melihat riwayat pesan terakhir mereka. Semua itu demi membunuh waktu yang berjalan terlalu lambat untuk kepentingan Doyoung. Di kepalanya tidak berhenti terpikirkan apa saja yang akan nanti dia lakukan begitu bertemu pemuda Chicago itu.

Astaga, Doyoung merindukannya.

Dia rindu senyumnya. Tawanya. Wangi tubuhnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat miliknya. Tangannya lagi saat melingkari tubuhnya. Candaannya. Baru juga lima bulan sejak terakhir mereka bertemu tapi baginya seperti lima tahun. Setiap hari rasanya penyiksaan bagi Doyoung karena merindukan pemuda itu. Bahkan FaceTime setiap malam bukannya mengobati kerinduannya, justru membuatnya semakin frustasi karena tidak bisa menyentuh langsung pemuda itu.

Butuh waktu setengah jam lagi untuk gerbang kedatangan akhirnya terbuka. Keterlambatan ini disebabkan oleh cuaca buruk yang mengakibatkan jadwal penerbangan Chicago-Seoul ditunda tigapuluh menit. Doyoung sudah pada tahap meloncat tak sabar, persis seperti kelinci. Rasanya dia ingin menerjang masuk dan mencari sendiri orang terkasihnya itu. Kalau saja dia cepat keluar, maka Doyoung tidak akan melompat-lompat seperti ini. Aksi itu bukan karena dia kurang tinggi, apalagi berada di baris paling belakang. Hanya murni dari rasa tidak sabarnya.

Doyoung dapat membayangkan pemuda itu menertawakan aksinya. Siapa sih yang setuju menjalani hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini?! Dia pasti disihir sehingga mau ditinggal disini oleh kekasihnya itu. Tidak masuk akal. Di saat seperti inilah, Doyoung menyadari perasaannya pada pemuda satu lagi yang memutuskan untuk kuliah di negeri kelahirannya sana. _Mau-maunya_ , begitu kata kakaknya, Donghyun. Tapi mau dikatai bagaimanapun, Doyoung lebih baik menjalani hubungan seperti ini daripada harus melepaskan pemuda itu.

"Permisi, aku harus ke depan, permisi!" sebuah suara membelah kerumunan penjemput termasuk Doyoung. Keributan kecil itu mengalihkan Doyoung sedikit dari konsentrasinya menembak laser pada gerbang kedatangan, dan pemuda itu mengumpat. Tiga orang berlalu dari gerbang kedatangan tapi untungnya itu bukan orang yang ditunggunya. Katakan Doyoung terlalu, tapi dia ingin jadi orang pertama yang dilihat kekasihnya itu begitu keluar. Jadi, biarkan Doyoung menunggu dengan ten— "Hei!"

Mata Doyoung bertubrukan dengan seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh darinya, dengan banyak _piercing_ di telinga dan bahasa Korea beraksen yang sangat Doyoung kenali. Pemuda itu mendorong Doyoung dari tempatnya, dan Doyoung sudah lebih dari siap untuk marah-marah kalau saja dia tidak mengenali orang itu.

"Ten?! Mau apa kau disini?"

Pemuda itu, Ten alias Cittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, hanya nyengir lebar. "Mau berjualan baju. Tentu saja menjemput Taeyong, bodoh!"

"Oh," Doyoung baru ingat kalau Ten juga kurang lebih bernasib sama sepertinya, ditinggal kekasihnya kuliah di luar negeri. "Oooohhh iya aku baru ingat. Hahaha, kau terlambat, tahu."

Ten mencibir saat Doyoung berkata 'oh'. "Kau saja yang terlalu awal. Biar kutebak, kau ada disini sejak satu jam yang lalu."

"Yang penting aku tidak harus mendesak untuk berada di barisan paling depan!" balas Doyoung tak kalah _sassy_ nya. Penjemput lain sudah mulai melirik ke arah mereka, merasa sedikit terganggu. Ten mencibir lagi, mendorong tubuh sahabatnya itu main-main.

"Berisik. Biarkan aku menjemput pangeranku dengan tenang."

Doyoung mendengus.

Di mata orang lain, Doyoung dan Ten sudah seperti dua anak gadis berebut tempat terdepan untuk melihat _oppa_ mereka. Untung saja, pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Doyoung juga ingin menjemput pangerannya dengan tenang. Astaga, istilah yang Ten gunakan sangat menggelikan, pikir Doyoung.

"Taeyong hyung!" seru Ten saat melihat seorang pemuda kurus berambut hitam keluar dengan satu koper besar. Yang dipanggil menoleh, senyum mulai merekah di bibirnya, menunjukkan ketampanannya. Baiklah, Taeyong mungkin pantas disebut pangeran. Doyoung melirik saat Ten, sudah seperti di drama, berlari ke Taeyong yang membentangkan tangannya.

 _MANA PANGERANKU_ , batin Doyoung berteriak ketika melihat dua sahabatnya itu saling melepas rindu. Doyoung melompat-lompat lagi, menggigit bibirnya, sesekali melirik Taeyong dan Ten yang tidak peduli tempat untuk berciuman, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak kunjung tampak.

Satu-persatu penjemput mulai pergi, karena orang yang mereka tunggu sudah keluar. Doyoung tidak lagi melompat, apalagi setelah dua sahabatnya itu pamit pergi lebih dulu. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai menyerang Doyoung. Apa kekasihnya itu tidak pulang tahun ini? Apa dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan libur musim dinginnya di Chicago sana? Gerbang kedatangan itu masih sesekali dilewati orang, namun bukan orang yang Doyoung tunggu.

"Tunggu saja, dia sebentar lagi keluar," begitu kata Taeyong sebelum pergi. Ah, candaan macam apa ini. Doyoung mulai lelah. Saat penjemput terakhir pergi dengan yang dijemputnya, pemuda bermarga Kim itu secara resmi ingin menangis.

Bandara Internasional Incheon memang tidak pernah sepi, tapi rasanya Doyoung hanya sendiri di dunia ini. Dia mencoba menelpon pemuda itu tapi nihil, tetap saja kotak suara menjawabnya lagi dan lagi. Doyoung ingin pulang. Gerbang kedatangan sudah tidak terbuka lagi sejak tiga menit yang lalu.

"Hyung, jemput aku." Ujar Doyoung lirih sambil beranjak dari sana. Mungkin Taeyong berbohong. Sudah satu jam berlalu namun nihil. Tidak ada lagi yang keluar darisana. Doyoung berjalan hampir terisak, mendengar suara Donghyun yang sangat khawatir di seberang sana.

"Kenapa? Eh, tidak usah dijawab. Tunggu aku duapuluh menit lagi."

Perasaan Doyoung berbalik 180 derajat dari saat dia datang ke Incheon. Kalau ini semacam candaan, ini sudah tidak lucu lagi. Gagal sudah semua rencananya untuk merayakan natal dengan kekasihnya tahun ini. Padahal sangat banyak hal yang ingin Doyoung lakukan dengannya. Kekasihnya itu berjanji akan mengajarinya main _ice skate_ , karena tahun kemarin tidak sempat.

Doyoung bersumpah dia tidak akan mengangkat telpon pemuda itu lagi.

Doyoung _ngambek_.

Padahal Doyoung sampai membuat daftar 10 hal yang harus dilakukan musim dingin ini. Bisa gagal semua rencananya. Oh, atau dia bisa melakukan semua itu dengan Jaehyun, adik tingkatnya yang terang-terangan bilang kalau dia suka pada Doyoung. Ide bagus. Doyoung baru akan menghubungi Jaehyun saat mendengar suara familiar yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Doyoung!"

Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara kekasihnya. Tapi tidak mungkin, 'kan? Pasti halusinasi Doyoung saja. Pemuda kurus itu terus berjalan, tidak menghiraukan suara itu.

"Kim Dongyoung!"

Hanya dua orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya dan nada seperti itu. Satu Kim Donghyun, kakaknya, dan satu lagi adalah pemuda jangkung yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya. Doyoung berbalik, hanya untuk ditubruk sesosok makhuk tinggi dengan wangi familiar yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Maaf aku terlambat, kantor imigrasi sialan itu menahanku." Ujarnya benar-benar menyesal. Tangan kuat itu memeluk Doyoung erat, merasa tubuh kurus itu terlalu rapuh. Kalau saja itu benar. Nyatanya, kekasihnya yang mirip kelinci itu punya tenaga layaknya laki-laki normal.

"Aww!" Pemuda jangkung itu mundur ke belakang, tangannya menutupi selangkangannya yang baru saja bertemu keras dengan lutut Doyoung. Dia jatuh berlutut di depan kekasihnya, mengerang. Astaga bagaimana dia bisa setega ini padahal dirinya juga lelaki yang mengerti bagaimana sakitnya. Tapi Doyoung hanya berwajah datar, tidak merasa ngilu sama sekali.

"Kukira kau mati!"

"Demi Tuhan, Young! Tidak bisakah kau menyambutku dengan normal?!"

"Kalau saja kau keluar satu jam yang lalu, aku akan menciummu!"

"Aargh!" erang pemuda jangkung itu kesal. Ngilu di selangkangannya perlahan membaik, namun tetap saja dia kesal. Yang dia harapkan adalah Doyoung akan menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menunggu lama dan dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi yang didapatnya adalah tendangan di asset berharganya. Dunia nyata memang bukan drama.

"Aku bersumpah kantor imigrasi sialan itu menahanku untuk alasan yang konyol."

"Apa? Wajahmu seperti teroris?" balas Doyoung _sass_. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, wajahnya berekspresi dingin yang dia anggap menyeramkan. Tapi itu hanya di bayangannya. Bagi pemuda yang satunya, marahnya Doyoung justru sangat menggemaskan.

"Mereka tidak percaya alasanku kemari hanya untuk menghabiskan liburan musim dingin. Dipikir aku akan bekerja."

"Wajah susah sih. Dekil."

"Dekil begini aku pacarmu." Jawab pemuda itu lelah. Doyoung jadi sedikit kasihan. Lihatlah pemuda itu sekarang, dekil. Padahal biasanya juga dekil. Eh, maksudnya tampan.

"Kau yakin kau pacarku? Johnny Seo? Biasanya dia tampan dan _fashionable_. Tidak dekil seperti ini." Goda Doyoung.

"Mungkin bukan. Mungkin aku pacar Hansol. Dia tidak peduli aku dekil atau apa."

Doyoung mendelik. "Oh begitu?! Tahu begini kan aku mengiyakan saja ajakan Jaehyun untuk jalan hari ini."

"Eeehhh, macam-macam ya mentang-mentang pacarnya jauh."

"Pacarku dekat, di depanku. Tapi dia malah membalas perkataanku terus menerus dan bukannya mencium atau memelukku. Mungkin dia tidak merindukan—

Perkataan Doyoung dipotong oleh bibir Johnny, dan tidak ada penolakan lagi kali ini. Sudah cukup semua basa-basi tadi, Doyoung merindukannya. Tangan Johnny memeluk pinggang Doyoung sementara kekasihnya yang lebih kecil itu mengalungkan tangannya ke lehernya.

Atas kebutuhan oksigen, dua orang itu akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Kening mereka menempel, napas mereka bertubrukan. Johnny menghapus lelehan airmata di pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir." Jawab Doyoung sedikit terisak. Johnny menghapusnya lagi dengan ibu jarinya, mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku minta maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Aku tidak menunggu."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Doyoung mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi, bergelayut di leher Johnny seperti hidupnya bergantung pada itu. Johnny tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Ini bukan drama romantis, hubungan mereka juga tidak selalu manis, tapi sekarang, biarkan dia menumpahkan rasa rindunya untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Johnny sedikit kehabisan napas. Doyoung mengangguk, dan Johnny bersumpah tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menggemaskan dari mata kekasihnya yang berbinar saat senang. Mereka kemudian pergi darisana, dengan sebelah tangan Johnny menyeret kopernya dan satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Doyoung.

Mereka memanggil taksi, lalu pergi darisana.

.

Doyoung benar-benar lupa kalau dia meminta Donghyun untuk menjemputnya.

Begitu sampai apartemennya, Johnny segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sementara Doyoung berusaha membuatkan makanan. Ternyata, Doyoung lupa mengisi kulkasnya dan akhirnya mencari ponselnya untuk menelpon layanan pesan antar saat mendapati kakaknya menelpon.

"KIM DONGYOUNG KAU DIMANA!?"

Doyoung meringis, menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya kemudian mengumpat dalam hati. Sial, dia benar-benar lupa.

"Itu.. hyung.. jangan marah dulu."

"MARAH APA AKU TIDAK MARAH."

"Johnny ternyata terlambat karena ditahan imigrasi. Tapi sekarang kita sudah pulang, aku di apartemenku."

"Syukurlah, kukira kau pergi bunuh diri." Suara Donghyun terdengar lega dan sarkastik pada saat yang bersamaan, dan Doyoung kagum dengan kemampuan seperti itu. "Untuk apa aku bunuh diri demi Johnny. Aku tutup ya hyung aku mau pesan makanan. Maaf sudah membuatmu pergi kesana dan terimakasih. Kau memang kakak paling hebat!"

"Hmm tidak usah repot-repot minta maaf, aku kesini karena memang mau berjalan-jalan ke Incheon." _Yup, definitely sarcasm._ Doyoung menghela napas, jiwa _sassy_ memang mendarah daging di keluarganya, tidak bisa dihindari. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah tapi Donghyun bukanlah tipe orang yang menyimpan dendam.

"Maaf, hyung."

"Pastikan saja kalian datang tanpa terlambat dan dengan _pantas_ nanti saat natal. Eomma dan Appa menunggu kita."

"Aku mengerti, hyung." Jawab Doyoung malu, ingatannya tentang natal tahun lalu kembali. Dia dan Johnny terlambat datang ke rumah keluarga Kim karena kelepasan dengan acara pagi mereka di kamar. Di atas tempat tidur, lebih tepatnya.

Sambungan telepon putus, dan Doyoung segera menghubungi restoran langganannya. Mungkin makanan Cina akan cukup untuk sekarang. Nanti malam dia akan menarik Johnny untuk mengisi kulkas mereka. Meski yang dibeli nanti mungkin hanya telur, ramyeon instan, dan makanan beku yang tinggal dipanaskan saja. Dua orang itu tidak ada yang bisa memasak.

"Ditunggu limabelas menit lagi ya."

Doyoung kemudian keluar, menyeret koper Johnny ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen itu. Kekasihnya itu masih berada di kamar mandi, suaranya bernyanyi terdengar bersama suara air mengalir. Johnny memang penyanyi kamar mandi. Doyoung tersenyum kecil, membuka koper Johnny dan mengeluarkan isinya ke lemari mereka. Tidak banyak yang Johnny bawa, karena selain dia hanya akan tinggal sebentar disini, dia juga punya banyak baju yang ditinggal disini.

"Aku sudah pesankan makanan. Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Kita makan baru kau boleh tidur. Nanti malam kita belanja."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita belanja setelah makan?" tanya Johnny santai, mengusak rambutnya yang basah. Doyoung mundur dari lemari, membiarkan Johnny memilih baju mana untuk dipakai. Dia tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan fakta kalau Johnny tidak mengenakan baju, hanya handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan satu handuk lagi untuk rambutnya.

"Kau tidak _jet lag_?"

"Tidak. Aku lapar, dan aku ingin berjalan-jalan diluar."

Doyoung tidak menjawab untuk sebentar karena sedang mengambil baju kotor Johnny dari kamar mandi dan memindahkannya ke keranjang baju kotor. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Johnny, memakai sebuah sweater berwarna hitam. Handuk yang melilit tubuh Johnny ditaruh sembarangan di atas tempat tidur. Doyoung berdecak, mengambil handuk itu sementara Johnny memakai _jogging pants_ andalannya untuk bersantai di rumah.

"Makanan Cina, biasa." Doyoung menunggunya mengusak rambutnya lagi sebelum mengambil handuk itu dari Johnny. "Dumpling?"

"Tiga hanya untukmu."

"Bagus." Johnny baru akan keluar darisana ketika Doyoung menghentikannya. "Hei, keringkan rambutmu dulu. Nanti kau kena flu lagi."

"Nanti, olehmu. Aku ingin minum dulu, haus."

Doyoung memutarkan matanya, segera menaruh handuk yang sudah dipakai itu ke tempatnya lalu mengambil _hairdryer_ dari laci nakas paling bawah. Kebiasaan buruk Johnny adalah keramas di malam hari lalu tidur dengan keadaan rambut basah. Besok paginya dia flu, dan yang repot mengurusnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Doyoung? Jadi mereka membeli _hairdryer_. Tapi itu dulu, saat hanya Johnny yang menempati apartemen ini.

"Aku bahkan dapat flu saat musim panas kemarin."

"Bodoh."

"Karena kau tidak ada disana."

"Hmm, baru sadar pentingnya aku?"

Johnny hanya tertawa kecil, sudah biasa terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini berulang-kali. Mau bagaimana lagi, jurusan sastra di Korea menurutnya kurang menjanjikan. Waktu itu Johnny hanya iseng mengirim nilainya ke Universitas Illinois dan tidak menyangka akan diterima. Ketika suratnya datang, Doyoung menangis semalaman karena tidak mau ditinggal. Namun keesokan harinya, dia memilih untuk menerima keputusan Johnny dan jadilah mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Itu menyiksa keduanya, sesungguhnya.

"Bagaimana semester ini?" tanya Johnny membuka percakapan, melirik Doyoung di cermin.

"Membunuhku. Dosen musik kontemporerku cuti dan digantikan oleh pria tua sialan yang membuat kami menggubah 10 karya dalam waktu dua minggu." Cerocos Doyoung. Bukannya dia belum pernah mendengar cerita ini, tapi melihat langsung ekspresi kesal kekasihnya saat bercerita menghibur Johnny.

Suara bel mereka berbunyi tiba-tiba dan Doyoung berdecak. "Sepertinya itu makanan. Kau selesaikan sendiri dan cepat keluar. Awas kalau sampai belum kering."

"Iya sayangku," jawab Johnny singkat. Dia senang dicereweti seperti ini. Justru hal yang paling dia rindukan disana adalah suara Doyoung yang menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu dalam satu waktu, lengkap dengan ekspresinya. Pacar kurusnya itu menghilang ke luar kamar, dan senyum terkembang di bibir Johnny.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih lima menit lagi bagi Johnny untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu sudah benar-benar kering, tapi Johnny terlalu lapar untuk peduli. Kalau Doyoung nanti mengomelinya, biar sajalah. Dia juga merindukan omelan pacarnya itu. Menyisir rambut coklatnya sekali lagi, Johnny keluar kamar dan menemukan Doyoung mengunyah acar lobak seperti kelinci. Menggemaskan.

"Aaaa," Johnny muncul di depan Doyoung, minta disuapi. Pemuda kurus itu sedikit kaget, namun membuka bungkus dumpling dan menyuapkannya ke Johnny. Matanya melirik tajam rambut Johnny, lalu menyentuhnya.

"Tuh kan, belum kering."

"Hehe, lapar," jawab Johnny dengan mulut penuh. Doyoung berdecak, membuka penutup _jjamjamyeon_ , yaitu satu mangkuk yang berisi jjampong dan jajangmyeon sekaligus. Doyoung tidak terlalu lapar, jadi dia hanya pesan satu.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, dan Doyoung lebih banyak memperhatikan Johnny makan daripada dia sendiri yang makan. Pacarnya itu mungkin benar-benar lapar. Porsi jjamjamyeon yang tidak sedikit itu habis dilahapnya tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu. Doyoung tertawa kecil, mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan ujung bibir Johnny yang belepotan. Harusnya dia _ilfeel_ , tapi baginya, Johnny malah terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Enak sekali, ini langganan kita yang dulu?" tanya Johnny, mencondongkan tubuhnya agar Doyoung lebih leluasa membersihkan mulutnya. Doyoung menggumam, menaruh tisu itu ke tangan Johnny sebelum beranjak untuk mengambilkan minum. Semua aksi itu, jangan tanya Doyoung kenapa dia melakukannya. Dia hanya melakukannya tanpa banyak berpikir, sampai pernah dikira kalau Johnny menyuruhnya.

" _Kau itu pacarnya apa pembantunya?!"_ tanya Ten dulu. Doyoung hanya akan menjawab dengan bercanda, kalau dia istri Johnny. Ah, sekarang juga dia merasa begitu. Johnny mengucapkan terimakasih saat segelas air putih disodorkan padanya.

"Jadi belanja?" tanya Johnny, membereskan bekas makannya sendiri. Dia juga tahu diri kok.

"Jadi, kecuali kau mau makanan _delivery_ terus selama disini."

"Tidak, aku rindu masakanmu. Ayo pergi."

Doyoung diam, berdiri kaku di depan pintu dapur. Dia berdeham, "Johnny hyung.."

"Iya, sayang?" Johnny berjalan menghampiri Doyoung, tubuhnya menutupi tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu. Padahal Doyoung tidak bisa dibilang pendek, tapi saat berhadapan dengannya, Doyoung jadi seperti kelinci kecil.

Doyoung mendongak, lalu menunjukkan senyum tercerahnya yang sangat, sangat Johnny rindukan. Senyum itu mampu menghangatkan hatinya di hari yang dingin ini. Tangan kurusnya melingkari pinggang Johnny, kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Johnny tersenyum, balas memeluk Doyoung dan menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala pemuda itu. "Aku lebih merindukanmu."

Yang lebih muda tidak menjawab lagi, tenggelam dalam hangatnya pelukan Johnny dan detak jantungnya yang menenangkan. Mendengarnya membuat Doyoung lega, karena Johnny disini. Sunyinya apartemen ini yang biasanya Doyoung benci, kali ini dia cintai karena tangan kuat yang melingkari pinggangnya nyata.

"Tapi aku tetap membencimu karena membuatku menunggu satu jam di bandara tadi." Ujar Doyoung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Johnny langsung. Pemuda asal Chicago itu tertawa, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Akhirnya aku bertemu Johnny Seo, kekasihku yang tampan." Doyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan, menyisiri surai coklat Johnny yang sudah benar-benar kering dengan jarinya. Johnny menggumam, memejamkan matanya karena menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Sudah tidak dekil lagi, ya."

"Hmm."

Johnny tertawa atas jawaban pendek itu. Bahagia sekali rasanya, berada di 'rumah'. Meski tanpa orangtua dan disini bukan rumah dimana dia dibesarkan, tapi disinilah hatinya berada. Di seorang pemuda kurus yang mirip kelinci, yang setia menunggunya setiap libur. Doyoung mencium pipinya sekilas sebelum pergi mengambil _coat_ untuk keluar. Johnny berterimakasih saat Doyoung membawakan _coat_ nya dan membantunya memakaikannya. Hati Johnny menghangat, karena meski dia tahu Doyoung aslinya begitu perhatian, semua perhatian yang dia dapatkan kini berbeda dengan dulu. Rasanya seperti memiliki seorang istri.

"Sayang,"

"Hmm?" Doyoung menoleh ke belakang, dia sudah siap di depan pintu, mendapati Johnny melingkarkan sebuah syal di lehernya lalu menariknya pelan untuk menciumnya.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Johnny tersenyum puas mendapati pipi Doyoung bersemu merah. Dia berterimakasih untuk semua perhatian yang sudah kekasihnya itu berikan padanya, yang hanya bisa dia rasakan setiap liburan. Betapapun dia merasa belum terbiasa dan jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap Doyoung melakukannya, dia tidak bisa tidak menantikannya di liburan selanjutnya. Karena beginilah setiap liburannya berjalan.

"Bodoh. Ayo cepat pergi." Rutuk Doyoung pelan setelah beberapa saat _blank_. Dia membuka pintu dan pergi lebih dulu, disusul Johnny tak lama kemudian.

Tangan Doyoung diraih Johnny untuk digenggam, dan perasaan lega meliputi hati keduanya.

 **END**

Apa mau **TBC .-.**

Maafkan ff abal dan tidak bermutu ini. Dan terimakasih sudah mau membuang waktu anda untuk membacanya.

p.s utangku lunas ya jod. /evil laugh/


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT EVERY BREAK GOES LIKE

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Romance, bxb, enough said.

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter bonus**

 **Cast** : Johnny Seo | Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung) | other

 **WARNING!** Rushed, unbeta-ed, cringey fic ahead

 **Disclaimer** : **the fic is mine**

UNTUK JOHNDO SHIPPER ALL OVER FFN. AKHIRNYA JOHNNY DEBUT /nangis/

* * *

 _ **What Every Break Goes Like**_

Butuh waktu satu jam untuk pasangan itu berbelanja.

Johnny memarkirkan mobilnya dengan mudah, kembali ke parkiran apartemen yang sepi. Doyoung baru akan keluar dari mobil menoleh pada kekasihnya itu ketika tangannya ditahan Johnny. "Apa?" tanya yang lebih muda.

Ada kilatan jahil di mata Johnny saat pemuda itu melirik kursi belakang mobilnya. Johnny menarik ujung bibirnya menjadi senyum aneh, " _Quickie_ di _back seat_?"

"Kau tidak serius kan," respon Doyoung berwajah datar. Johnny nyengir lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Mau tidak? Mumpung sepi." Pemuda kelahiran Chicago itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Doyoung yang tidak bergeming. Lalu tiba-tiba slap! Pipinya bertemu dengan telapak tangan pemuda kurus yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Cepat keluar dan bawa semua belanjaan." Ujar Doyoung dingin sebelum keluar dan berjalan cepat ke arah lift. Meninggalkan Johnny di dalam mobil sendiri, tertawa keras karena tidak melewatkan bagaimana ujung telinga Doyoung memerah dan dia tahu itu bukan karena dingin.

 _Cute_ , pikir Johnny sambil membuka bagasi belakang dan membawa belanjaan mereka. Dia bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan ke lift, menekan tombol 5, lalu berjalan sampai apartemennya.

"Aku datang," umum Johnny ketika masuk, memberitahukan keberadaannya. Tidak ada jawaban, Johnny meninggalkan sepatunya tidak beraturan di depan pintu sebelum masuk dan menuju dapur, menaruh semua belanjaannya disana. Doyoung tidak terlihat dimanapun, dan Johnny lebih tertarik mencarinya daripada menaruh bahan-bahan makanan itu ke tempatnya.

"Sayang?" Johnny membuka pintu kamar mereka, menemukan Doyoung baru saja menggantung syalnya.

"Ya?"

Johnny menggeleng, melepas _coat_ nya dibantu oleh Doyoung. "Seperti ini ya, rasanya punya istri." Komentarnya melihat Doyoung menggantung _coat_ itu dengan rapih. Yang lebih muda hanya menggumam, kembali pada Johnny hanya untuk mencubit lengannya.

"Istri? Aku lebih merasa ditinggal suamiku perang."

"Aku memang berperang, dengan kertas dan laptop bukan dengan senjata. Aku akan pulang dengan gelar sarjana, bukan kepahlawanan."

Doyoung tertawa kecil, "Mentang-mentang anak sastra, kau pintar sekali menjawab."

"Omong-omong, istriku ini harus mulai belajar menyetir. Aku tidak meninggalkan mobilku disini hanya untuk membusuk di parkiran." Ujar Johnny sarkastik. Ia mengikuti Doyoung keluar kamar, menuju ke dapur yang ukurannya cukup luas itu.

Apartemen ini dulu ditinggali oleh Johnny sendiri saat dia pindah ke Korea untuk melanjutkan Sekolah Menengah Atas. Johnny pindah kesini atas permintaannya sendiri, karena ingin merasakan bagaimana sekolah di negara asalnya itu. Meskipun Johnny orang Korea asli, dia tidak pernah tinggal disana. Johnny lahir dan tumbuh di Amerika.

"Aku bersumpah aku belajar selama musim gugur ini. Tapi mobilmu terlalu susah. Aku ingin mencoba mobil _matic_ saja." Doyoung membuka kantung plastik pertama, dan mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan itu ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus bisa yang manual dulu. Mobil _matic_ itu seperti mainan."

Doyoung mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Johnny tertawa kecil. Senang rasanya punya Doyoung disini. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke Universitas Illinois, dia mempercayakan apartemen dan mobilnya untuk kekasihnya itu. Terlihat terlalu berlebihan, memang. Tapi apartemen ini dekat dengan universitas yang menerima Doyoung dan rasanya masuk akal kalau Doyoung menempatinya daripada harus mencari apartemen lain.

Kalau soal mobil, _well_ , Johnny selalu berencana untuk pulang ke Korea dan menetap disini. Amerika memang rumahnya, tapi Korea adalah tempat dimana dunianya berputar. Johnny tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar, memperhatikan tubuh kecil Doyoung yang bergerak tanpa henti ke seisi dapur.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

"Eh.. mendengarkan kok." Kilah Johnny. Lamunannya tentang menetap di Korea dengan Doyoung sebagai pendamping hidupnya harus buyar dulu. Lagipula apa gunanya melamun, toh kekasihnya itu berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak tahu," cengir Johnny tanpa dosa. Doyoung melipat kantung kresek itu dengan rapi sebelum memasukkannya ke laci. Ia menghela napas, sebelum menghampiri Johnny dan menarik pipinya.

"Aku bilang, mungkin kau yang harus mengajariku menyetir."

"Aaaa sakit sayaaang," rengek Johnny meminta Doyoung agar berhenti mencubit pipinya. Yang lebih muda menurut, mengusap pipi yang tadi dicubitnya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. Johnny tersenyum dan berdiri, tiba-tiba mendudukkan Doyoung di _counter table_ dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil itu.

"Bukannya Donghyun hyung lebih pintar mengajarimu?"

"Aku tidak belajar dengan hyung," Doyoung menyisir rambut Johnny ke belakang dengan jarinya tanpa banyak berpikir. "Aku belajar dengan Jaehyun."

"Hei,"

"Haha, bercanda. Pokoknya kau yang harus mengajariku, hyung."

"Mengajarimu main _ice skate_ saja belum sempat, bagaimana dengan menyetir." Jawab Johnny sedikit merasa bersalah, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Doyoung. Dia suka dengan ide itu, mengajari Doyoung menyetir. Tapi begitu libur musim panas datang, mereka malah sibuk liburan dan tidak sempat meningkatkan _skill_ menyetir pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Kalau _ice skate_ besok juga bisa. Aku bisa bertahan dengan Rowoon untuk membawa mobilmu agar tidak membusuk di parkiran."

Mendengar nama itu, Johnny berdiri tegak kembali. "Rowoon?"

"Itu, tetangga penghuni apartemen di sebelah kita. Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya musim panas lalu."

"Kau sering pergi dengannya?" mata Johnny memicing, mengingat pemuda tinggi yang katanya seumuran dengan kekasihnya itu. "Kadang. Hanya untuk merawat mobilmu agar tidak apa tadi katamu, membusuk."

"Kau benar-benar harus ikut les mengemudi. Aku tidak mau tahu, aku akan mendaftarkanmu musim semi ini." Sisi cemburu Johnny berbicara. Johnny selalu menjadi lebih otoritif dan mengatur Doyoung kalau cemburu. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu ingin tertawa, sungguh. Menjadi anak paling muda di keluarganya membuat Doyoung tidak bisa banyak membuat pilihan sendiri. Makanya dia tidak keberatan ada satu orang lagi yang mengaturnya.

Tapi, daripada tertawa, Doyoung menangkup wajah Johnny dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman itu sebenarnya hanya untuk menghilangkan kecemburuan Johnny. Karena kalau pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, yang ada mereka akan bertengkar. Begitulah yang Doyoung sudah pelajari selama 3 tahun menjadi pacar pemuda asal Chicago itu. Johnny lebih menuntut, Doyoung hanya bisa mengerang, membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa ke kamar mereka.

Johnny menendang pintu kamar untuk menutupnya, karena meskipun tidak ada orang lain selain mereka disana, dia bisa diprotes habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya itu kalau tidak melakukannya. Ciuman mereka berlanjut, Johnny menurunkan tubuh Doyoung dengan perlahan ke atas tempat tidur.

Sisa malam itu, biarlah jadi rahasia di balik kamar.

.

Doyoung bangun pagi keesokan harinya, melepaskan tangan yang melingkari perutnya kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Saat memakai sandal rumah, dia melihat jam digital di atas nakas. 7:10 pagi. Dia bisa membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

Johnny masih terkapar di tempat tidur saat Doyoung keluar, punggung polosnya membuat Doyoung tersenyum konyol. Semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka hanya berciuman, berhenti untuk mengambil napas, dan malah berlanjut dengan saling bertukar cerita selama satu semester ini, sampai Johnny tertidur lebih dulu karena lelah.

Tangan kurus Doyoung menaikkan selimut itu agar Johnny tidak kedinginan. Kalau bukan karena penghangat ruangan, Johnny tidak akan berani melepas kausnya di tengah malam karena memang seperti itulah kebiasaan tidurnya. Pemuda yang masih terlelap itu menggumam ketika Doyoung menyingkirkan poninya untuk mengecup keningnya pelan.

Ingat kalau dia ingin membuat sarapan, Doyoung segera beranjak darisana.

Johnny terbangun setengah jam kemudian.

Dia meraba-raba tempat tidur dan mendapatinya kosong. Pemuda bernama asli Seo Youngho itu mengerang menyadari Doyoung tidak berada disampingnya. Dia serasa bangun di rumahnya di Chicago, sendirian, dan berharap ada kekasihnya di pelukannya. Sekarang saat dia sudah berada di Korea, Doyoung tega meninggalkannya sendirian?

Dengan penuh gerutuan, Johnny berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ya, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau menemui Doyoung-nya dengan napas bau. Meski sebenarnya perutnya sudah meraung begitu mencium wangi masakan dari arah luar.

"Selamat pagi, Johnny hyung."

"Pagi, sayang."

Doyoung menghela napas merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Rasanya aman. Dia membiarkan Johnny menempelinya begitu sambil terus melanjutkan membuat sarapan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hmm, kalau saja aku bangun mendapatimu di pelukanku."

"Jangan manja." Balas Doyoung, mematikan kompor dan menaruh panekuk terakhir ke piring. Dia bergerak mengambil sirup coklat dengan Johnny masih memeluknya. Setelah Doyoung mendapatkan sirup coklat itu dengan susah payah, dia melepaskan pelukan Johnny untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Setiap hari aku bangun di kamarku dan berharap wajahmu adalah hal yang kulihat pertama kali di pagi hari." Ujar Johnny penuh keseriusan. Doyoung tertawa kecil, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa ini, hari _cheesy_ Johnny Seo?"

"Aku serius," ekspresi Johnny mendukung gaya bicaranya, dan Doyoung tertawa geli. Dia mencium ujung bibir Johnny sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf kalau begitu, besok aku akan menjadi hal pertama yang kau lihat di pagi hari. Sekarang pakai bajumu lalu kita sarapan."

"Kenapa? Aku terlalu seksi ya?" tanya Johnny penuh percaya diri dengan senyum miring andalannya.

"Ha ha ha, cepat pakai bajumu udaranya hampir menyentuh nol derajat." Tawa garing Doyoung disertai cubitan di perut yang hampir tanpa abs itu. Johnny mengerang untuk protes, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak mendengarnya lagi. Doyoung memang begitu, tidak pernah satu kalipun tertarik pada tubuh polos Johnny diluar tempat tidur.

Lagipula, menurut Doyoung tubuh Johnny itu terlalu kurus. Dia lebih suka yang lebih berisi seperti um.. Jaehyun. Tapi Johnny kan tidak perlu tahu. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, Johnny kembali dengan kaus panjang bergaris dan mereka sarapan dengan tenang.

"Kita tidak akan membuat pohon natal?" tanya Johnny dengan mulut penuh, dia sampai menggumam karena panekuk buatan Doyoung terasa sangat enak di mulutnya. Dia tahu usaha Doyoung belajar memasak selama dirinya tidak ada agar bisa membuatkannya sarapan. Johnny pikir itu hal yang manis.

"Beli saja yang kecil, untuk hiasan. Lagipula kita akan merayakannya dirumah orangtuaku."

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi aku ingin kue."

"Beli saja."

"Bukannya salah satu permintaanmu tahun ini adalah membuat kue bersamaku?"

Doyoung terdiam. Daftar permintaan. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau dia mengirimkan itu pada Johnny satu minggu sebelum hari ini sedangkan Johnny ingat?

"Itu hal yang bodoh. Lupakan. Aku ingin main _ice skate_."

"Iya, aku akan mengajarimu main _ice skate_ hari ini sekaligus mencari hadiah untuk mertuaku."

Doyoung mendengus, mengunyah potongan terakhir panekuknya sendiri sebelum berkomentar. "Calon saja belum."

"Orangtuamu mempercayakan dirimu padaku bahkan ketika aku kuliah di luar negeri. Aku hanya tinggal membawa cincin dan menodongmu untuk menjadi istriku."

"Bahasamu itu, menodong."

"Lalu apa?" Johnny bangkit setelah minum, menumpukkan piring mereka berdua saat melihat sirup coklat diujung bibir kekasihnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Doyoung perlahan, menghapus cairan coklat itu dengan ibu jarinya sebelum mengecapnya. "Meminta?"

"Terserah apa katamu," respon Doyoung hampir terbata. Lihatlah pipinya yang bersemu sekarang, membuat Johnny tersenyum puas. Doyoung-nya mudah luluh dengan aksi sederhana yang dia lakukan tanpa banyak berpikir, dan Johnny memang orang yang spontan.

"Tunggu suamimu ini pulang perang ya, Sayang."

Doyoung tertawa mendengar itu, dan Johnny lebih dari senang untuk mendengarnya.

.

"Tahun depan, kau yang harus datang kemari."

"Baik, Eomoni."

"Titip calon menantuku ya!"

"Iya, Eomma, tentu saja." Johnny tertawa melihat Doyoung-nya jadi salah tingkah. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka membicarakan pernikahan, tapi Doyoung selalu bersikap malu-malu. Hubungan mereka lebih serius dari kelihatannya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk orangtuamu." Ayah Johnny ikut bersuara. Doyoung segera membalas dengan 'tentu, Appa.' dan tak lama, sesi FaceTime berakhir. Johnny menaruh ponselnya di meja, melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Doyoung. Keheningan yang damai meliputi mereka di malam natal ini. Detak jantung Johnny yang tenang membuat Doyoung hampir tertidur di dadanya.

Sesuai rencana, hari ini Johnny mengajari Doyoung main _ice skate_ (kekasihnya itu cepat belajar), lalu mereka mencari kado untuk keluarga Doyoung dan untuk satu sama lain, menikmati jalanan Myeongdong yang ramai sekali di malam natal sebelum kembali ke apartemen.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada orangtuamu."

"Kita sudah membicarakannya berulang kali. Justru karena mereka tahu aku harus merebut hati calon besan mereka, makanya mereka membiarkanku merayakan natal disini dua tahun berturut-turut."

Doyoung meninju perut rata Johnny main-main, membuat yang lebih tua mengerang lalu tertawa. Kadang dia tidak tahu apa Johnny hanya bercanda atau serius. Tapi yang ini mungkin serius. Doyoung tetap meninjunya karena dia malu. Sisi negatif dirinya bahkan berpikir mereka bahkan tidak akan pernah sampai ke pernikahan.

"Maka tahun depan giliranku untuk merebut hati calon mertuaku."

Johnny terkekeh, mencium puncak kepala Doyoung. "Kau tahu Eommaku sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus berterimakasih padamu." Suara Doyoung tertutupi sweater Johnny. Sungguh, dia sangat berterimakasih Johnny sudah mau melewatkan waktu liburannya yang berharga untuk bersamanya. Doyoung tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu suatu kewajiban untuk Johnny menggunakan seluruh waktu liburannya untuk bersamanya, tapi disinilah dia, memeluknya erat di ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

Johnny tersenyum meski Doyoung tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia memperhatikan pohon natal mini di tengah meja. Ada beberapa polaroid yang diambil secara mendadak untuk digantung disana. Bagaimana kekasihnya bisa bilang seperti itu sedangkan Johnny rasanya menderita setiap hari merindukannya. Dia tahu bukan itu maksud Doyoung, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak pernah terpikir melewatkan satu haripun dalam liburannya tanpa pacarnya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada, yang bisa kau lakukan untuk berterimakasih." Johnny menarik pelan Doyoung dari pelukannya, lalu tersenyum manis begitu mata mereka bertemu. Senyum yang membuat Doyoung selalu ingin meninju dan menciumnya disaat bersamaan. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengambil sesuatu dari samping sofa, bahkan tidak kesulita sama sekali karena tangan panjangnya.

Sesuatu berwarna hijau tampak di pengelihatan Doyoung, tapi dia tidak yakin apa itu. Sejenis tumbuhan, diberi pita merah diatasnya. Sepertinya Doyoung pernah melihatnya. Johnny menggoyangkan benda itu di depan wajahnya.

"Mistletoe."

Lalu Doyoung tertawa. "Astaga, darimana kau mendapatkannya." Tangannya terulur menyentuh tanaman yang ternyata plastik itu. Johnny ikut tertawa. "Tadi aku melihatnya di toko buku saat kita mencari kertas kado yang cocok."

"Kau beruntung aku menyayangimu." Ujar Doyoung pelan, menatap wajah Johnny yang mendekat, mistletoe diangkat di atas mereka. Senyum malas itu muncul lagi di wajah tampan Johnny, satu tangannya mengusap wajah Doyoung. Napas mereka bertabrakan, dan Johnny menjawab, "Aku memang sangat beruntung."

Doyoung tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

.

Alarm berdering dengan keras, membangunkan dua lelaki yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

Yang lebih tua mengerang, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan benda kecil berisik itu. Seseorang dalam pelukannya bersembunyi lebih dalam ke dadanya, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'pagi, selamat natal.'

"Selamat natal, Sayang." Balas Johnny dengan tawa kecil, menarik selimut lagi untuk menutupi tubuh polos kekasihnya itu. Suara khas baru bangun tidurnya membuat Doyoung merinding, entah karena pengaruh dia tidak memakai baju juga.

"Dingin,"

"Aku tahu. Kita bisa bangun siang 'kan?" Johnny mengecupi bahu mulus di depannya, membuat pemiliknya tertawa geli. "Tapi rumah Eomma."

"Mereka bisa menunggu, ayo tidur lima menit lagi."

Doyoung tertawa dan benar-benar membuka matanya saat menyadari Johnny menarik selimut sampai ke kepala mereka. Dia menarik ke bawah selimutnya, sampai ke bahunya.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah mengatur alarmnya pukul 10 pagi yang berarti kita punya waktu satu jam untuk sampai disana atau Donghyun hyung akan mengeluarkan tantrum."

Tapi Johnny pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, dia malah menggumam sambil memejamkan matanya lagi, memeluk Doyoung lebih erat lagi. Dia benar-benar butuh tidur, semalam dia sudah bekerja keras, oke? Dia pantas tidur lima menit lagi.

Sayangnya Doyoung-nya punya pendapat lain.

"Bangun tidak, bangun tidak," ujar Doyoung mencubiti perut Johnny. Johnny tertawa kencang, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kurus itu dari perutnya. Dia sebenarnya bukan orang yang mudah geli, tapi perut adalah kelemahannya dan entah sudah berapa kali kekasihnya itu 'mengeksploitasinya' untuk kepentingannya.

"Iya, iya aku bangun, hahaha berhenti mencubitiku!"

"Biar tahu rasa." Doyoung akhirnya berhenti, bangkit lebih dulu kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi, menarik selimut bersamanya. Johnny yang terlambat menyadarinya kelabakan menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Seo Doyoung!" seru Johnny kesal. Mau natal atau bukan, 'mode setan' pacarnya itu bisa aktif kapanpun. Tawa Doyoung terdengar dari balik kamar mandi dan Johnny hanya bisa menghela napas, tidak ada selimut berarti dia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Jadi Johnny bangun, memakai celananya yang mudah dia temukan tanpa repot mencari bajunya.

Satu jam kemudian, pasangan itu berada di ruang makan keluarga Doyoung, menyantap bulgogi buatan calon mertua Johnny. Riuh rendah domestik terjadi, dan inilah yang membuat Johnny tidak merasa melewatkan apapun. Donghyun juga membawa pacarnya tahun ini, seorang gadis manis dengan mata besar yang menarik. Lengkaplah sudah liburannya tahun ini.

Ditengah gurauan Appa Doyoung soal bagaimana seharusnya Donghyun lebih cepat menikah, mata Johnny bertemu milik Doyoung. Dia tahu, masih terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk membicarakan pernikahan, tapi dia tidak akan melepaskan Doyoungnya begitu saja. Tangan Doyoung dingin saat dia meraihnya di atas meja, hampir tidak diperhatikan siapapun.

Karena itulah Johnny rela, menghabiskan setiap liburannya begini untuk menjaga malaikat rangkap setan di sampingnya ini tetap miliknya.

 **kkeut**

* * *

maafkan lanjutan yg super tida bermutu ini.

semoga ini mengobati kerinduan johndo shipper dimanapun kalian berada. WE'RE BLESSED TONIGHT (ga mungkin cuma aku kan yg ngarep johndo sail kambek ini haha) sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membuang waktu berharga anda untuk membaca ff sampah ini :)


End file.
